Return of the EPR
by StreakingHerculobus
Summary: Hei and Yin are forced back into the action with the arrival of their Gate offspring. Through this experience they grow closer together than previously thought possible for contractors and dolls. Follows Gemini of the Meteor. Hei x Yin. w/Amber.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hei and Yin are forced back into the action with the arrival of their gate offspring. But they must avoid capture by Pandora. An adult Amber has reformed Evening Primrose in order to prevent the disastrous prophecy from following through. Hei x Yin. Hei x Amber angst. T-rating. Please enjoy and reviews are appreciated. Most importantly, thnks 4 reading!**

* * *

"What if I told you Izanami and Izanagi are still alive?"

Madame Oreille scooched beside Misaki Kirihara. She looked no less extravagant in her bright flirty outfit.

The woman of intrigue waved over a waiter. "A scotch please. Oh, you don't have those? What a waste."

It was the coffee shop the Chief visited during work. Straight across from her department the place was the perfect distraction from her busy schedule.

It had been a while since Madame Oreille made an appearance. She had worked closely with Kirihara and Kobayashi in the beginning, but eventually Oreille said left to tend to other matters.

In that amount of time the new syndicate had proved successful. The old guard was almost nonexistent. Four of the last remaining members had been captured last week in one of Section 4's greatest achievements.

Flustered Misaki took a sip of her latte. "Are you referring to the doll?"

Madame Oreille nodded enthusiastically. "And a certain contractor." She winked knowingly.

"I know that much," Misaki replied defensively. "His star is still in the sky. But what does this have to do with anything? I thought the affair was over, the prophecy fulfilled?"

Madame Oreille shook her head violently. "It's far from over. Shion's copied earth was only part of the prophecy. When Izanami and Izanagi met, the creation of the land mass was brought to pass, similar to the Japanese myth. But the prophecy mainly pertains to a mysterious being which would be born when Izanami and Izanagi intercept. Here's the text in case you forgot," she removed a crumpled piece of paper from her purse.

_[Izanagi gazes upon the false sea bottom waiting for Izanami. Izanami will cross the sea bottom and eventually, the two will meet. When they do heaven and earth will split in two, and the gate of hell will open its way there. From the gate will come forth one, a being unknown. And strife will continue for eternity._

_The sign will be a rising crescent moon that never sinks. When it becomes full, Izanami will reach her final month of pregnancy.]_

Misaki gasped in comprehension. "So the new earth was just the sign!" If all this was true then everyone's efforts to prevent the prophecy actually precipitated it. How ironic.

"Correct." Madame Oreille snatched up the sheet and tucked it away. "So you understand the seriousness of the situation?"

"And strife will continue for eternity," Misaki whispered. "But where can we find this 'being unknown'?"

Madame Oreille lit up. "That's an easy one. It originated at the third gate. Shouldn't be too hard to track down. The complication lies in the way it can suck the soul out of anyone who draws near. Seventy-five bodies, humans and contractors alike, have been found in its wake of destruction."

"That's terrible."

"The majority of governments seek its destruction and rightly so, but personally, I find that to be too unimaginative. If we could only communicate with it."

"But," Misaki inched closer to the window. Oreille was really invading her personal space. "What does this have to do with me?"

"You are going to find Izanagi for me," she said as if it was obvious. "Just like old times."

Misaki furrowed her eyebrows. "But Shion is on the copied earth. I don't understand."

Madame Oreille rolled her eyes, annoyed by Kirihara's exasperation. "No silly, the boy was just an ordinary contractor." She checked right and left and then whispered in Misaki's ear. The words were warm on her cheeks. "BK-201."

The world grew still. Misaki sorted through the dozens of emotions flitting through her. Astonishment, disbelief, suspicion, disappointment, and self-loathing. Why hadn't she seen it before? It all made sense now. Li was separated from the doll, which corresponded to the first part of the prophecy. Then in his search for her, he fulfilled the second part. Finally they met at Hell's Gate and a new earth or moon speeded into space. To make matters worse, Madame Oreille just confirmed the existence of a being which would perpetuate strife for eternity.

"But I thought he was just a contractor!"

Madame Oreille smirked. "Yin was just a doll. I believe the Gate chooses the best candidate." She sipped from her own cup of coffee from when she reluctantly amended her order. "It's complicated. The only person who could fully explain is not available. She might turn up however. That is, if you find Hei. She's bound to appear whenever he's involved."

"February."

That's right," Oreille said with a hint of approval. "She originally wanted to destroy Hell's Gate altogether. That was the purpose of the Evening Primrose. But from what I understand Hei refused on the grounds it would wipe out the island."

"I see," Misaki said. "Why is it necessary we find the former Izanami and Izanagi then? We don't really need their help, do we?"

Madame Oreille leaned back in the booth. "I have a feeling that this new being is searching for them itself. I shudder to think what would happen if it found Hei and Yin before us." Then recalling how Hei disappeared off the grid, she added, "It's not going to be easy to find them. And even harder to enlist them. But I have faith in you Misaki." She patted her on the back. "Use whatever means necessary. The fate of the world is in your hands."

"Then our primary goal is to prevent the being from coming into contact with the former Izanami and Izanagi?"

"Yes, and to do that we need to find either of the three. I already have people looking for the creature. Hopefully you and Section 4 can track down Hei and Yin."

She tsked. "Usually I'm able to find him myself, but he's so deep underground. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was dead."

While Misaki didn't like Madame Oreille's attitude, (she always acted like she was better than other people), the Chief couldn't deny the significance of the task. And it gave Misaki a chance to see Hei again. Even if their last meeting didn't go so well.

"I'll do it," she announced.

"Great! I knew you would," Oreille congratulated Misaki. "One last thing. Don't mention me. He won't take it well. We've never had a healthy working relationship."

"S-sure." Kirihara wasn't exactly comfortable lying to Hei, but hadn't he been the one who deceived her for weeks? "We'll do our best."

* * *

"I see you've been paid a visit by my favorite Machiavelli."

"I am quite popular today." Misaki looked up from her computer screen to the study the contractor who had suddenly appeared in her office.

The peculiar green hair was unmistakable. However, this was a _woman_ who stood before her, and by that reasoning, an earlier version of Amber. "There's a reason Hei doesn't trust Oreille. And especially Mao. She's dangerous."

"I can't entirely trust you either." Misaki remembered November 11's advice so long ago. It had served her well.

Amber shrugged. "True enough. But I'm a contractor. It's goes without saying." She approached Misaki's desk and sat on the corner. "She neglected to mention some important details."

"Such as?"

Amber tilted her head and stared out the penthouse window. "You've done well for yourself. I'm glad."

To Misaki she didn't sound that happy.

"I envy humans. You live in the open. Without fear. It's funny. I haven't met a single contractor who lived to old age. If you make it ten years as a contractor, you've done extremely well."

Misaki didn't know what to say and she didn't know what brought on such a tender admittance.

"Forgive me for burdening you like that," Amber sighed. "We have more important things to discuss."

"It's no problem. I can't imagine…it's probably why...Oh, never mind!"

Amber smiled. "Moving on. You need to know about Pandora. A new syndicate has been formed. They're in control of the gate and in a position to influence the UN. I'm talking about private and public armies as well as world opinion."

"But-!"

"Accept it," Amber looked her in the eyes, almost like a parent scolding their child. "There's no use in crying over spilled milk. And there's no way you could have prevented it. They had been in the background the entire time waiting for the old syndicate to pass away."

Misaki's lips trembled ever so slightly. "Of course."

"They want Hei and Yin as well. They plan to use them to draw the other being in. We can't let them get their hands on even one of them."

"What do they hope to accomplish?"

"I'm sure you've seen the trend. Disappearing contractors? They are being abducted by Pandora to be used in experiments."

Misaki remembered Pandora's attitude when it came to Havoc. They referred to her as nothing more than a forensic subject.

Amber pursed her lip. "It's part of their initiative to enhance humans, and especially to weaponize them. I'd go so far as to say they want to create super-soldiers in order to take over the world."

"Why not simply use contractors? They've worked well so far."

Amber chuckled. "Do you trust us? In general, I mean?"

Misaki shook her head slowly.

"Neither do they. And this way they can bypass that pesky remuneration."

"What if they do get their hands on Izanami or Izanagi?"

"They think they'll be able to replicate what occurred to Hei. Somehow they got their hands on some old syndicate files which mentioned the transference of BK-201 from the contractor Bai to the human Hei."

"I see. Is it possible?"

"Not in the least. They think because Hei doesn't have to pay a price, he's the ultimate gate specimen. But they are overlooking one important fact, common knowledge really, if they could just put two and two together."

"What is that?"

"…"

* * *

The fire flickered in their minds, reflecting off the burning timbers on the ground. They huddled together to keep warm. Hei regretted bringing Yin out to this part of the continent. Russia was no place for a delicate teenager.

But it was necessary to avoid detection. Twenty-two countries and organizations were chasing them. Among them the FSB had the least motivation to actually kill them. So they fled to the former Soviet Union, the sleeping bear of the east.

Virtually impenetrable to the West, Russia provided a good buffer should Hei have to resort to his powers. And few would dare venture this far into such a harsh environment, much less detect them through the gusts of snow.

"Hei."

Yin's voice sounded distant. He hugged her tighter to his chest, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "I'm here, Yin."

In response she nestled herself closer.

The storm should be over soon. The shelter was doing a fair job of keeping out the wind and the fire provided enough heat to prevent hypothermia. It was uncomfortable but they were going to live.

"Someone is coming."

Instantly on guard, Hei tensed his muscles. He began to shuffle towards the Sig P38 handgun, but Yin's mittens clutched his just before he reached for the grip.

"Don't," she whispered. Sensing Hei's dubiousness, she continued, "It's okay."

In that moment Hei had to decide whether to trust her or not. In that past he rarely listened to her, convinced that as a doll, she couldn't fully perceive the situation. However, in light of recent events, he hesitated to discard her advice so easily.

Nonetheless after a few seconds of deliberation, he positioned Yin beside him, and loaded the magazine. The contractor inside him wouldn't allow anything but the utmost vigilance.

Hei checked the sights, finding them satisfactory. It had been a long time since he fired a gun. He loathed them. Of course he also happened to be very talented at their use.

Ha! The theme of his life. How could he be so good as something he hated so much? Killing came all too naturally to him.

Accepting his destiny, he maneuvered into a sitting position. It would be unwise to wait inside the shelter. Instead he would ambush the stranger outside in the storm.

Just before he was about to throw open the curtain, however, something warm and soft crashed into his mouth. They felt dry and cracked, but Yin's lips were pressed against his own.

'Wha—?" he mumbled, but Yin pressed even harder, stealing his breath. He was too overwhelmed by the sudden intimacy to move.

At last she pulled away a centimeter, still tempting him with her exquisite mouth, so that he remained entranced. "Please, Hei."

He was understandably baffled. Yes, Yin was growing more and more independent, but as for initiating a kiss, that was hard to get his mind around. And he further suspected that she merely wanted to delay him. The concept that a doll was manipulating him? Impossible!

"I love you."

Echoing in his soul, the words tore the fabric of his black and white reality.

When she said 'love,' it became clear that he was doomed from the start. Hei, against his better judgment allowed Yin ease him down atop their makeshift bed. There he lay, having submitted himself to the will of a doll.

In spite of the fact that whoever was approaching may be an enemy, he refused to care. For the first time since his parents died, he felt like he was wanted.

* * *

"One last question. Something's been bothering me. What exactly happened there in the end between Li and the doll? I thought Izanami passed away."

Amber took a deep breath. "No. Rather Izanami is dormant and the doll known as Yin is dominant. Possibly forever. It depends on how much Hei sacrificed."

"What do you mean?"

"What nobody once considered is that when Section 4 used the anti-contractor weapon on him, they effectively destroyed BK-201. Hei became human. Hence his star disappeared." She twirled a lock of her long Amber hair. "Then when Hei and Izanami were reunited in Hell's Gate, he accepted the burden of being a contractor again in exchange for Yin. Hence his star reappeared."

Misaki remembered Mao's words. _"This is the Gate where dreams can come true at a price."_

"It must've been a very difficult decision and taxing transformation. Imagine having all your emotions and personality quirks, your personal ambition and random will stripped away from you in a single second. Imagine you knew precisely what you had lost. And precisely what you had signed up for: the hiding, the running…the killing." She whispered the last word like it was cursed.

Standing up, she concluded, "He gave away his humanity for Yin." _More than I'll ever receive._


	2. Chapter 2

**So how do you like my theories? I'm trying to stay canon as much as possible, but it's still a little out there.**

* * *

Yin approached in a silky white gown. Little was left to imagination. Now nineteen she didn't look any older from when they first met. Her snowy hair was down, and her expression, innocent.

Hei couldn't move, frozen in place by some invisible force. His breathing picked up the closer she approached. Soon she was standing above reclined form. Her hand reached out and stroked his right cheek, as she looked on in appreciation.

"What are you doing?"

In response she leaned forward and pecked his lips. For Hei it was over too soon, but she seemed content and maybe even pleased with herself, for his desire was visible.

"You belong to me." She said it as if she was congratulating herself.

Then Hei noticed something flash across her eyes. Something was different about Yin. She wasn't acting like herself.

"Finally, we are together." She traced her finger along the curve of his collar bone in slow delight. "I waited for so long."

Recognition. Everything became clear. Yin was gone, and in her place: Izanami. "Bring her back," he ordered.

She smirked. "So you remember me? You should. Our destinies are intertwined."

The invisible strings loosened somewhat if only to increase the frustration of his predicament. He violently shook his head. "No one invited you."

She grinned, as if she had just won some victory. "That's not very fair to Yin, is it?" Her nails dug into his skin, and Hei had to bite back a groan. "Because you aren't Hei."

His heart stopped. "What do you mean?" At first he was tempted to dismiss her words outright, but so far Izanami did not seem like the type to waste her breath.

She flicked his nose. "Your capacity for evolution is astounding. The boy known as Li Shengshun died at the age of twelve (_yes, I know everything about you_, she added in a sultry whisper)…

"…replaced by the soldier known as Hei. Then he perished at Heaven's Gate to make way for," she paused for dramatic effect…

"Iz...a...na...gi."

His heart stopped.

Her face wore the wickedest expression of glee, unbefitting of the gentle doll known as Yin. Izanami brushed her lips against his. "How else did you survive that explosion? She snorted. "It's not like your sister teleported you."

Impossible. There hasn't been any interference. No blackouts, no timeskips…

…Other than when he woke up in South America to find 150,000 square miles of torched jungle not ten feet away from where he lay.

He closed his eyes in acceptance or exhaustion or defeat—he wasn't sure. If what she said is true, then the prophecy is one hundred percent accurate.

"I see you've come to realize." She stood up from her crouching position beside Hei. "Don't worry. In time you will learn to love me just as much. I promise you." She turned to go.

_Never_, Hei vowed.

* * *

Warmth. That was the first thing he noticed when he waked. And the sound of a kettle. The smell of food. Where was he? What happened?

He felt for the 9mm. No knives either. Defenseless. He cautiously tested the waters. Beside him, sitting upright on the bed, Yin turned her head. A blank look as usual. He wondered if she was aware of what he just went through. Or was it entirely his imagination?

For he did harbor a fear that Izanami would return and take Yin away. That was his only weakness. He'd do anything to be with her.

"I see you're awake."

He recognized that tone. Amused, like a mother humoring her children. But how did she find him so quickly?

Or had she always known?

"Yin, we're leaving." He eyed her two creepy dolls, dressed like little girls, smiling indiscriminately. They needed to be taken care of. Their ability to track dolls was becoming a nuisance.

"Why don't you ditch her?" Oreille was polishing her feet propped up at the foot of the bed from her sitting position where she had been watching him…sleep? His nose wrinkled at the smell of the chemical.

"That's none of your concern." He slid off the mattress and pulled Yin up as well. "I don't recommend we meet again. I will kill you."

"Let me guess. You're probably going to advise Yin not to use her specter so we can't locate you. But it won't do any good." She stopped to judge his reaction.

"You're trying to bait me. But it's not going to work today." He found his duffel bag in the corner of the cozy cabin. Everything was accounted for including the weapons.

He looked around the room. It really was a nice place, especially, (he checked the window) in light of the freezing temperatures outside. But their coats were sufficient if a little too heavy duty for Yin to wear.

She was not very conditioned, though over the past few months he noticed an increase in muscle definition. It was bound to happen on the run like this.

"I have information for you." She waited for him to bite, but to her disappointment and slight pleasure (she enjoyed a challenge, especially in men), he ignored her. "What if I told you are actively fulfilling the prophecy?"

He made sure Yin was zipped up and ready to face the climate. Still nothing Oreille said held any interest.

She sighed and put down her nail polish. "You're no fun anymore." Then she perked up. "At least let me warn you about Pandora." She smirked. "Our old friend Reynard Maxley is hunting for you. He's working with Nishijima at Pandora."

He hesitated. That name. He hoped to never hear it again. Colonel Maxley hated contractors with a passion. His entire existence revolved around eliminating them.

It was different in South America, when Hei was still human. They managed to get along. Maxley even recommended him for a tactical leadership position within the syndicate.

"You know that if he catches you, it's over. For you and the doll. They'll use you in Pandora's experiments and when you've wasted away to husks, they'll dispose of you without a second thought."

Hei swallowed.

"And they _will_ catch you." She was enjoying herself. That growing look of despair, of dawning hopelessness, on his face was irresistible. She fed off that current of negativity. It was what she lived for.

"This isn't the mob or one specific country. You could handle them easily enough. This is the true beast behind the syndicate, with military training, specializing in contractor neutralization, with armies at his beck and call. _And_ he knows you personally. You can't run from him."

He closed his eyes. His emotions were suffering an unusual amount of activity. They made it hard for him to think. What was the logical thing to do? He felt Yin squeeze his hand. Peeking a view of her calm disposition, he came to a tenuous conclusion. "I can try."

Oreille shook her head. "I tried to do this the easy way. I even prepared a meal for you, hoping that the appetite of yours couldn't resist. But instead you choose the suicidal path." She stood and meandered over. Despite her winter clothing she still managed to dress provocatively. Or maybe it had to do with the way she moved her hips or danced her eyes.

On her tippy toes she strained to whisper in his ear, brushing her full lips against the lobe, "You're no use to me dead."

Hei's determination began to falter. Her actions brought his attention back to the eggs waiting for him on the coffee table.

She inwardly smirked. She saw his gaze flicker to the food. He only needed one more push. She snaked her hand inside his coat past the layers and up under his tee to stroke his toned abdomen. "There's no harm in staying one night. It'll just be like that time in Bangkok. And," she laughed, "we'll have an audience." She glanced a Yin. "Kinky, right?"

His hand was suddenly like iron on her elbow. He threw Oreille to the side, disbelieving that she would actually resort to those methods in this circumstance. He decided to put it nicely, tempted to do a lot worse. "I think you underestimate my investment in Yin."

Oreille recovered. She knew that last bit was going too far, but she wasn't able to resist. Putting her hair back in place, she smiled, "Actually I just confirmed a theory of mine."

She checked her watch. "I'll be leaving. The cabin is yours. But I don't recommend you stay too long."

The sound of a helicopter dominated the air waves. Hei wasn't surprised. Oreille was a very prepared woman. Despite your best efforts you always played into her hand.

She put on pair high-heeled boots and slung a white animal coat (probably made from polar bears, Hei snorted) over her shoulders.

"Cha-cha!" she shouted, stepping out into the Russian tundra.

Oreille happily accepted the copilot's hand. Mission successful. On the surface, nothing changed in the dynamics of their relationship. But she knew better. And Hei knew it too. If he stayed, which was a one hundred percent likelihood, she wins. And regains some of her leverage.

Inside Hei was left to deal with the aftermath. He was tempted to leave, to throw her gift back into her face, perhaps set the place on fire, right now when she can see it, but he wasn't stupid. They needed something like this. At least for one night.

And was that a tear on Yin's cheek? Then he realized. The entire time their hands had never separated.

But she was a doll. He had never seen her cry. It was unprecedented.

Hei wondered how he should go about this. Obviously her feelings had been hurt by Oreille's advances and he admitted that he let it go one for longer than it should.

But he wasn't good at this comfort business. In the past they always hugged and it came naturally. But today with the rosy scent of Oreille still in his mind, he couldn't bring himself to hold her. "Come on," he said. "Let's eat."

* * *

"She also neglected to mention the reappearance of a few contractors thought to be dead. November 11, for example. And Havoc's star showed up last night."

"Unbelievable," Misaki shot up from her seat. "But how is this possible?"

Amber shrugged. "Don't underestimate the power of the gate." She placed her hand on her hip. In light of recent events, I believe something big is about to happen. As in shake the foundations of the earth."

Misaki frowned. "But haven't you been to the future? Is everything going to work out?"

Silence. Amber walked over the window and looked down onto the busy streets below. People were going about their business without a clue of what danger awaits them. "I've tried. The Gate is blocking me." She shook her head. "I'm afraid my suspicions are correct."

"What?" Misaki asked eagerly.

Amber hesitated. The chief waited helplessly

Finally, Amber answered her, "I believe the Gate is sentient."

The sound of a pin falling. Misaki steadied herself with the filing cabinet. Her mouth opened and closed in astonishment. "Then…then we're possibly dealing with an alien element? An invasion even?"

Amber laughed. "What? You can't be serious." She tried to stifle her chortles. She didn't know why she found Misaki's conclusion so amusing. Probably because she hasn't had an occasion to laugh in a long time. "No, or at least I hope not. I imagine it's more likely a natural occurrence, possibly occurring every now and then throughout human history. It might explain why some civilizations just dropped off the map. Vanished. Without a trace."

Misaki placed a hand on her chin. It was a lot to think about . But she wasn't interested in the theoretical. "So where do you think I should look for Hei first?"

**Reviews are appreciated but most importantly, Thnks 4 Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please reread Chapter Two. I revised it! Otherwise some of this chapter won't make sense.  
**_

Hei bit his lip to the point of drawing blood. Her fingers raked down his chest, leaving deep gouges. A trickle of blood leaked down her face from where she had bit him earlier on the shoulder. Once again he couldn't move, at the mercy of this psychopath, who tonight felt he deserved 'punishment.'

"You should have known," Yin whispered. Or not-Yin. Izanami…whatever. "You hurt her today. I was there. I felt every stab (she plunged a finger into his gut) of betrayal, of _humiliation, _standing right next to the two of you as witness, while you played your little games. The slut has a lot of nerve, coming on to you like that with me there. I've killed for a lot less."

Izanami sucked the fluid off her finger. "She's lucky that I didn't want Yin to suffer any more than she already had. Since that woman's death would remain on her conscience."

Her lips curled in distaste. "What an ugly word. 'Conscience.' One day I will rid her of it. And you two. Then the whole world." A dreamy look came over her. "We can finally be free."

"You're crazy," Hei ground out. He couldn't trust himself to say more, so focused on not crying out like she wanted him too.

Her attention was brought back down to earth, to his detriment he realized too late.

"Say that again," she growled. "I dare you." Her small hands curled around his neck. The thumbs dug into the tender molds of the muscle and windpipe.

Hei grunted in pain when she first broke skin with her nails. She was making it difficult to breath, let alone speak.

"No, say that again, I command you!"

She increased the pressure, especially on the artery to his brain. Hei realized he didn't have long until he passed out…if she didn't cut his throat open first.

"I said, say it!"

His mouth opened and closed, but no sound was emitted. He clenched his eyes shut, holding out for when it's could all be over.

He had been tortured before, but it was different with Yin. Somebody close to him, who he cared for, was hurting him. It didn't add up. The logic ceased to exist. It fried his programming, cutting off the rational thoughts which were supposed to be flowing, and in their place, unadulterated fear.

At last just before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, the pressure was gone. He coughed without fail. The strings holding him aloft disappeared and he fell to the invisible floor.

The only other person in the white universe knelt down beside him and petted his hair soothingly. "I don't want to have to go through this again. It hurts me too." Her voice gained a hard edge. "But lessons need to be learned."

* * *

"How long will you be staying?" A pretty receptionist accepted the method of payment.

"One night." They were at a prestigious hotel in Tokyo, one of the last places he'd normally stay. During his meeting with Kirihara he decided to do the unexpected from then on. Contractors were very predictable creatures. Logic is a simple course of thought to follow. So logically, doing the illogical made more sense for him. At the same time of evading capture, he also intended to assassinate Maxley and Nishijima. Cut the head off the dragon. Law enforcement could take care of the rest.

"I see." She entered the rest of Hei's fabricated identity information. "I hope it's not too forward of me to say how cute you two are. You look like you belong together."

Li Shengshun laughed nervously and scratched his head. "Why thank you." He accepted the room key.

"You're welcome," the receptionist beamed. "Room 1502, penthouse. Very good taste."

Hei waved goodbye and led Yin to the elevator. As soon as the doors slid shut, his Li Shengshun facade slid off and made room for an exhausted grimace. "I knew we should have just stayed in some dingy motel."

"But you suggested—"

"I know!" Hei rubbed his forehead. Yin was a lot more talkative recently, and he suspected the reason. It didn't help that she was being particularly contrary.

"Yin, you know I'm doing the right thing. It's the only way. Getting others involved is never a good idea."

Yin shook her head, the closest she can express 'no.' "Amber said we need to rely on others."

His fist banged on the wall. "I don't care what she said a long time ago. You can't trust her. Now please cooperate."

Yin turned to look up at him and Hei had a hard time meeting her empty yet somehow accusing gaze. He massaged the base of his neck, suddenly a little nervous. Luckily he was saved the ding of the doors opening onto their hallway. He pulled them across the threshold and instead of using the card, just momentarily used his ability to open the lock. The fact that the Astronomical Observatory could track him within a quarter of a mile escaped him.

Inside he led her over to the couch. She obediently sat down and Hei went to call room service. It was approaching seven o-clock, past time for dinner.

* * *

"Everyone welcome our newest member, the first human. Misaki, may I officially induct you into Evening Primrose." Amber clapped and was joined by one or two others with similar carefree dispositions.

Misaki noticed that November 11 was among them, wearing a smirk that was directed specifically towards her. She also recognized a couple others: Brita and to her surprise Mao. "But," she pointed at the cat. "You're working with us at Section 3!"

Mao shrugged his cat shoulders. "No hard feelings. I go wherever I'm needed. Or have you forgotten what I am?"

Amber shook her finger. "What have I said about that defeatist attitude?"

She entered into lecture mode. "For Misaki's benefit I will rehash our mission, since it's so very easy for us to forget." The last part was aimed towards Mao. "The goal of Evening Primrose is twofold. First, reverse the negative stigma associated with contractors. And then eventually get them accepted by society as a whole."

"Right now, Pandora is the most immediate threat to our mission and even our race. A man named Reynard Maxley seeks the destruction of every last contractor, and his friend, Nishijima with Pandora, wants to harvest contractor abilities."

"Pandora believes that BK-201 is the key to creating the ultimate human weapon through Gate means. In addition, they also wouldn't mind getting a hold of the former Izanami for further experimentation."

"You might ask why is it necessary to locate BK-201? Because in addition to the Pandora affair, he and the doll are the key to locating the little nuisance running around Tokyo, stealing people's souls."

"Well put," November nodded. "But I imagine BK-201 will not be so easily found. What if we focused our efforts on Pandora?"

"I have tried that—or I have foreseen that course of action for the future. With all likelihood the EPR gains an even worse terrorist reputation and prejudice increases towards contractors in general."

"So we focus on the smaller target. Very sensible," Mao complimented. "But I spent a lot of time with Hei in the last few years. He will not appreciate our interference."

"I realize that." Amber paced with her hands folded behind her back. "So when the time finally comes to confront him, be on your guard." Downcast, she noted, "He might not hesitate to end your life."

Brita shivered. She remembered that time with the meteor shard like it was yesterday. She honestly thought she was going to die. One touch is all it takes.

November, from his sitting position on the floor like the rest of them, smiled. "That's all very nice, but again I ask, how are we going to locate him?"

"I can help with that," Misaki spoke up. She pulled out her phone. "Just five seconds ago I received a text from my contact at the Observatory. BK-201 was briefly active in Omotesando. We can't tell exactly where, but I'm already on it. Any moment now I'm expecting a phone call from Section 3. Hopefully the closed circuit televisions will have glimpsed him."

Amber was impressed. "Nice, Misaki. I knew it wasn't a mistake involving you."


End file.
